Time Heals All Wounds
by FuglyJiminyCricket
Summary: SPN/Twilight crossover. Sequel to Love Is A Funny Thing. Story picks up 3 years later. Bella, Sam and Dean decide to take a break, what happens?
1. Chapter 1: Journey

**AN// Hey guys! This is a sequel to Love Is A Funny Thing. Story picks up 3 years later. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural just the original storyline**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It had been 3 years since I had left Edward for Sam and my life had changed dramatically, but all for the better. Sam and I were still very much in love and had just celebrated our 2nd wedding anniversary, ithad been a very simple ceremony with just Dean, Uncle Bobby and Charlie in attendance. When I had first left with Sam and Dean Charlie had refused to talk to me for 6 months but after he realised I was serious about the decision he had improved. We visited when we could and Sam even went fishing with Charlie to impress him, it worked! He loves Sam which made things much easier when Sam had asked for his permission to marry me, Charlie practically jumped on him in excitement. I hadn't spoken to Renee for about 3 years, we had a major falling out and I hadn't mentioned her since, Sam and Dean knew not to mention her either.

Sam and Dean had trained me in the basics of hunting, knife work, guns, exorcisms, various lore and of course protection. Dean had enjoyed training me in hand to hand combat until I managed to beat him. I had found it hard work and on more than one occasion I had been close to quitting but seeing the look on people's faces after we had saved their lives made me more determined. At first Sam was apprehensive to leave my side but after Dean and I spoke to him he understood that his actions were more likely to cause me to be hurt than if he left me on my own. I had suffered a few injuries but that is to be expected with the lifestyle but nothing major and I had quickly learnt that pain can not hold you back. After watching Sam take down a Shtriga with a cracked rib I understood that nothing could come between us and finishing the job.

Sam and I were sitting in the back of the impala, well Sam was sitting I was lounging in Sam's arms across the back seat. Dean was singing along to AC/DC, we were heading for Alaska for a much needed break, 5 hunts in a row without a break was a bit much. We had all decided to head north as they had been the least amount of reports of supernatural activity in the area. Dean was supporting a couple of nasty looking scratches across his face and Sam had a couple of bruises but nothing too major, the last hunt hadn't been particularly easy but what hunt was?

"So I found a little cabin in the middle of the woods only one other house within a 20 mile radius I thought you two lovebirds would appreciate the peace and quiet! Beats a motel" Dean smirked at us through the rear view mirror, Dean hadn't changed over the years. As much as Sam and I tried he wouldn't try and find someone to spend more than one evening with but he seemed happy so we didn't push too hard. We did it more through guilt that we were so happy than actually wanting him to settle down.

"Why thanks Dean that was so considerate of you, so what's the catch?" I never trusted Dean, especially when he was nice to me, it wasn't in the nature of our relationship which thankfully hadn't changed when I became a Winchester. Dean faked looking hurt and upset.

"Why Bella I am hurt!" I just raised my eyebrows at him. "Ok, well there are 2 things, first, I will be staying in the cabin too so keep your noise down to a bearable level please! And secondly that single house within a 20 mile radius happens to be right next door. Technically the cabin belongs to the other house but they rent it out, however the owner assures me they aren't noisy neighbours. I didn't think you would mind seeing as it isn't a motel."

"Sounds perfect Dean, thanks. So what's the story this time?" Dean liked to role play with the dynamics of the group which could be a lot of fun and embarrassing for all of us.

"Oh, I went easy this time, we are the Mason's, getting away from Phoenix for a few days to recharge the batteries,. You and Sam are Mr Donald and Mrs Lola Mason and I am Sam's cuter and sexier brother Charles." He grinned in the mirror.

"Who apparently has nothing better to do than follow his brother and sister-in-law around! And is still single at what is it now, 33? How sad Dean!" I retorted before he could make any further comments. He knew I was only messing with him, I really felt bad for him sometimes when Sam and I went off on our own leaving him in some seedy bar.

"Donald! Man I swear Dean you just like making me look like a right idiot everywhere we go!" It had become a standing joke that Dean would give Sam the worst names and situations imaginable. However Donald wasn't that bad!

"Hey at least it's better than the time I made Bella my wife and you were her geeky brother Reginald!" We all laughed at that, it was very funny especially when the owner of the motel had caught me and Sam in the middle of a rather passionate make out session involving the removal of several items of clothing! We had to leave pretty sharpish after that but not before we had received a huge lecture about incestuous relationships and how we were both going to hell. Dean had ribbed us about that for weeks after.

"So how long till we get there Charles?" I was getting really tired but that was nothing unusual these days, being 8 months pregnant will do that to you!

"Another couple of hours, why you and the bump need a break?" Dean and Sam were very protective of me at the moment which I found sweet and frustrating at the same time. They treated me like I would break at any moment. Sam who had been nodding off suddenly sprung back to life.

"Hun, you ok? Is everything ok? You need anything?" I saw the fear in his eyes and saw that Dean was checking me over in the mirror.

"I am fine! Just tired that's all! Sleeping in the impala isn't quite as restful as a proper bed but it will do for another few hours, nothing to worry about" I reassured both father and uncle who I swear are worse than women! Sam kissed the top of my hair and gently stroked my arm as I slowly felt my eyes closing.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**AN// Thanks to those who reviewed! your comments mean alot! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural just the original storyline!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Iz, baby, wake up, we are here." Sam's voice drifted into my subconscious and I suddenly realised the impala had stopped moving.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes" I mumbled and rolled into Sam's chest. I felt him chuckle and I released a huge groan and pulled myself upright. I tried to fluff my rather flat hair but gave up, about 6 weeks into hunting with the boys I realised that trying to maintain my long hair was impossible I had it cut to a bob that ended just under my chin. My hair was now stuck to my chin where I had been asleep for hours but I didn't care.

"Where's Dean?" Normally Dean would be teasing me about my 'bed head' so I instantly noticed his absence.

"He has just gone to get the keys off the owner, he should be back in a minute."

We sat in silence for a few minutes neither one of us finding the need to speak, we were both comfortable with silence. Sam was rubbing his hands over my stomach, a unconscious habit he had picked up. Suddenly Dean's voice broke through the silence.

"SHIT!"

Sam was out the car, gun in hand before I even had a chance to move, sometimes being pregnant sucked. I could hear Sam making his way to Dean and as I tried to see what was going on I saw what had made Dean shout out.

Jasper!

He was standing in the illuminated doorway and I could see he was as surprised as Dean was. Then realisation hit me, the house we were renting belonged to the Cullens! People I hadn't seen or spoke to in 3 years, having broken one of their hearts and deserted the rest! This was going to be interesting.

Sam hadn't made it to the door before he saw the situation, he made a quick u-turn and made his way back to me. I could see he had an apologetic look on his face.

"Iz, I am so sorry, Dean never mentioned any names otherwise I would have never agreed to this!"

"It's ok, I am sure Dean didn't do it on purpose! He is barely able to remember the names on his various id's so how should I expect him to remember names he heard 3 years ago! It will be nice to see them, it's been a while. Plus I really need to sleep in a real bed for at least one night." The concern from earlier returned to Sam's face. "Really I am ok, stop fussing". I cut him off before he could start obsessing again.

Sam helped me out the car and together we walked towards the Cullen's house. Although I knew it made no difference to me what they thought I tried to sort my hair out and assessed my outfit. I was currently wearing a strappy top that was tight across my stomach and a pair of loose comfy jeans with my favourite hiking boots on. My clothes were a bit wrinkled from being in the car for the last 7 hours but it would have made no difference, there was no point ironing clothes when you lived on the move. I was glad I had made Sam take our clothes to the laundrette in the last town we were in, so at least there wasn't any stains in them.

As we stepped into the house I was immediately reminded of the house I had last entered 3 years ago. This house was decorated in a very similar manner to the house in Forks, the back wall was entirely made of glass and it was a very open plan house. We found Dean already seated on an armchair and looking very uncomfortable with the situation, he had never forgiven Edward for attacking Sam the day we had left Forks. It had taken both me and Sam hours to convince him to let it go and he was more than happy when we suggested leaving that night. As Sam and I entered the room everyone's attention turned to us and all I heard was a gasp as they noticed my rather obvious pregnant belly.

"Oh my god! Bella, your pregnant!" Trust Emmett to state the obvious! Rosalie who was sitting next to him smacked him over the head.

"You don't say Em" I took a seat on a two seater sofa, Sam sat next to me and I relaxed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my belly, gently rubbing again. I placed my hands over his arms and relaxed my heartbeat, a skill I had picked up since we learned I was pregnant. I felt no embarrassment cuddling my husband in front of them, my shyness had all but disappeared, sharing a motel room with two guys (even if one of them is your boyfriend/husband) meant nothing could embarrass me anymore. Especially after Dean had walked in on me in the shower, thankfully he only got a glimpse of my naked profile before he realised his mistake and fled the room. He hadn't been able to look me in the eye for a few days after that until I assured him I wasn't upset and wasn't going to tell Sam.

A silence descended the room, it was just like that fateful day 3 years ago, no one sure what to say, where to start, so I took the opportunity to look around.

I looked at all the Cullens sitting there unsure what to say and started chuckling when I realised they had not changed in the slightest. Soon my chuckling had turned into a full on hysterical laugh, all the Cullen's gave me a strange look whilst Sam and Dean didn't look surprised.

"Dude, she's having one of her weird hormone induced freaky moments!" Dean had a huge grin on his face, I used my hormones as an excuse for a lot of things recently, well it's a perk of being pregnant I thought and Dean found it hilarious.

"You do know Dean, that not everything Iz does is hormone related" Sam turned to me, his eyes showing the slightest concern that the situation had become too much for me. I managed to stop laughing and regain some composure.

"I am fine, it's just everyone looks the same." I turned towards the bemused Cullen's. "I mean I know you guys don't age but it's just weird seeing it for myself."

Carlisle chuckled himself at my explanation. "Well it's safe to say you have changed a lot Bella. Pregnancy seems to have brought out a lovely glow to your skin" He smiled at me and I knew that he held no grudges for what had happened 3 years ago.

"Thanks, it's nice to hear good things about my pregnancy rather than Dean moaning about my need to stop for a rest room break more often! Like it's my fault the baby happens to like sleeping on my bladder!" Dean smirked at my comment but offered no argument, it was obvious he still wasn't comfortable being near the Cullens again and I didn't begrudge him that.

"So how is everyone?" I asked the room which is when I noticed Edward wouldn't meet my gaze, I was slightly disappointed but at least he was in the room.

"Same old, same old. New school, new house, boring. What I want to hear about is you! This Bella Swan in front of me is so different to the one we all knew 3 years ago" Alice spoke for the first time since I had entered the room which had surprised me. I half expected her to jump on me the moment I stepped inside.

"Well firstly it's no longer Bella Swan but Bella Winchester. Sam and I got married 2 years ago" I interlocked my fingers with Sam's around my belly and smiled up at him. "It was a lovely service, very simple just how we wanted, Charlie was there, he gave me away and even Dean here got emotional"

"Oi, I thought we agreed to never mention that if I never mentioned the time you ran after a werewolf with one of your boobs hanging out!" The evil grin on his face was nothing to the rage that was on my face.

"DEAN! You promised! How was I meant to know? If you hadn't got yourself knocked out I wouldn't have had to deal with the werewolf would I?"

"Hang on, I wouldn't have got knocked out if you and Sam hadn't been too 'busy' to help me in the first place! If I remember correctly your exact wording was 'It's only one werewolf Dean, I am sure a hunter of your calibre can handle one werewolf! Besides Sam is ill and I have to wash my hair.' Wash your hair my arse! And Sam sneezed! We all know the real reason your boob was hanging out especially as I know for a fact Sam has always been impatient with the removal of clothes!"

"ENOUGH!! No one needs to hear any more!" Sam finally cut in with a smile on his face, once Dean and I got started it could turn into all out war! Nothing ever serious but normally one of us would go too far and storm out and end up getting drunk, I love Dean dearly but he knows how to rattle me and me him.

"Sorry about that my brother-in-law never knows when to shut up!" I poked my tongue at him to show that everything was alright between us. "Anyway changes….. oh my hair! I cut it for practical reasons to begin with, a couple of weeks into hunting I realised I just couldn't maintain all that hair living on the road sometimes only getting 4 hours sleep. So I had it cut into a short bob and fell in love with the look so I have kept it!"

"I think it suits you" Sam kissed the top of my head which brought a small smile to my face.

"Anything else different about me? It's been so long I can't remember what's new and what isn't" I laughed, all the Cullen's seemed astounded at the new me while to me I was still Bella, maybe a little less clumsy but still me!

"Your fashion taste! I understand you are pregnant but still! I don't remember you showing that much skin! Strappy tops I am in shock and are they boots?" Of course, I should have remembered Alice would notice my clothes!

"Being pregnant does change your wardrobe slightly but this is pretty much what I wear most of the time. When you spend a lot of time running around floaty skirts and tight jeans aren't the most practical Alice. Although I normally have one of Sam's shirts on over the top. I had a hot flush in the car earlier and took it off, actually I think I am going to put it back on don't want the bump getting cold" I leant forward to grab the shirt out of my bag when I heard a sharp gasp from across the room. When I looked up I realised it had come from Edward, the first sign I had got from him that I was even in the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

**AN// Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews, it's nice to know people are enjoying the stuff in my head! Makes a change!! Hahaha!! Sorry, I am rambling on!! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"What?" I was intrigued as to what out of everything that had been revealed tonight had upset him the most.

"You, you, you have a tattoo!" Edward seemed scandalised at the thought, I found it amusing. The rest of the Cullen's turned towards me to get a better look, I pulled down my top to give them a better look. It was a pentagram encircled with flames.

"It's an ancient symbol that protects me from demon possession. It's far easier than having to carry around talismans and far more permanent than some spells we could cast. Sam and Dean have one so I decided to get one too, it hurt like hell I can tell you. But it works best if placed over your heart so that's where it had to go". I finished pulling out Sam's shirt, it was one of my favourites and as I pulled it over my head I inhaled his scent.

"So you are a hunter now then?" I could tell from her voice that Esme was concerned about my involvement with the supernatural world.

"Yes, it was my choice" I said this for Edward's sake, I knew he would blame Sam for my new life. "Sam wasn't too keen but he knew it was my decision so he agreed to train me. I must admit I love it! The adrenaline rush is unbelievable and the feeling when you realise you have saved someone's life, I wouldn't change that for the world. Of course it has it's downsides! Sharing a motel room with Dean and his strange eating habits for one." I chuckled at Dean's mock hurt face. "Also I have had a few injuries but with me that's inevitable!" I almost saw a smile grace Edward's face, he knew how accident prone I could be.

"She is actually a damn good hunter, her instincts are unbelievable. Saved my arse a few times I can tell you! As for the injuries, nothing too major or Sammy here would have her locked in our motel room every night instead of allowing her to join us! Her and Sammy share a passion to not kill anything supernatural that isn't evil, like yourselves, which I respect even if I don't agree!" Dean gave me a proud smile which I returned, it meant a lot that he thought so highly of me. His last comment was directed at the Cullen's, although I am sure they all knew that.

"But I am not hunting at the moment, for obvious reasons" I pointed to my belly "stopped about 6 months ago when we realised I was pregnant. At first I was desperate to get out there and help but after many a lecture from Sam and Dean I realised how stupid and reckless it would be so I agreed to stop."

"But I do let her do the research for all our hunts!" Dean smirked, he knew how much I hated research but I would rather do that than sit on the side lines. "Seems only fair Sam and I are doing all the hard work!" The three of us laughed at Dean's comments but quickly stopped when we realised no one else was laughing.

I took a look round the room and met Edward's gaze for a second, I could see it was taking a lot of will power on his part to sit in the same room as me. I was hurt a little, I had hoped by now he would have made peace with my decision but unfortunately not. I couldn't think about this for too long as I could feel my body was ready to drop, I tried to stifle a huge yawn but failed.

"Iz, come on you need to sleep, you can catch up tomorrow, but for now you have to get plenty of rest. Remember what the doctor said" Sam rubbed my arms and I stretched out, I was ready to sleep in a bed! Joy of joys!

"Doctor? Is there a problem? You want me to check you and the baby out?" Carlisle quickly switched into doctor mode.

"I am fine, I had a check up in the last town we were in. The doctor just said I needed to get plenty of rest but I did go to see him after being up for 24 hours straight so I think it was a fair point!" I chuckled softly at the last comment hoping no one would pay much attention to it.

"Why were you up for 24 hours straight when you are pregnant?" Carlisle wasn't letting me getting away with anything.

"Sam and Dean were on a hunt and I find it hard to sleep not knowing that they are ok. So I was sitting up staring at my phone waiting to hear from them" It wasn't the whole truth, I found it hard sleeping without Sam there with me, but I knew if I told everyone that then Sam wouldn't ever leave me which wasn't fair on others who needed saving so I had to grin and bare it.

"Iz! I told you to get some sleep! It was only a simple haunting, nothing major!" Sam turned me to face him, I knew he had a point but it didn't stop me worrying about him getting hurt or worse killed.

"Simple haunting? So that's why you came back with a huge gash across your back and a dislocated shoulder!" I had almost broken down when I saw him walk through the motel door, my emotions had been really affected by the pregnancy.

"I was thrown across the room by an angry spirit Iz, it got quite pissed off when Dean was trying to salt and burn it's remains. You know as well as I what we do is dangerous, but I came back didn't I? I promised I would always come back to you and I intend to keep that promise." Sam's puppy dog eyes were staring into mine and I couldn't stay angry with him.

"Yeah I know, you just scared me was all, you have to admit walking into the motel room with a bloody shirt and covered in dirt isn't the best thing to do when your pregnant wife is waiting for you!" I gave him a kiss, which he happily returned to show I held no grudge.

"A dislocated shoulder! Slashed back? I seriously hope you went to the hospital to have that sorted" Carlisle was still in doctor mode.

"Actually Dean fixed it for me, and he stitched up my back, being on the road and occasionally on the run from the law mean learning how to deal with injuries. Took a few seconds to put back in place and Dean is a dab hand with stitches. Not that I don't appreciate the concern Carlisle but Iz should really get some rest, we have been on the road all day and the back of the impala isn't the best places for a pregnant lady to sleep" Sam rose out of his seat, helping me up at the same time.

"Of course, here are the keys and don't hesitate to ask for anything." Carlisle turned to address me. "And if you want me to check you over I would be more than happy to" I smiled at him and thanked him for the offer as Dean made a quick exit.

When Sam and I got outside I saw Dean getting our bags out the trunk as well as his machete and a jar of dead man's blood.

"Dean! What are you doing? Put the machete down, NOW!"

"Woah, Bells. Can't a man be cautious, you may be at ease being surrounded by vampires but I'm not!" Dean slammed the trunk of the car and stormed off into the cabin.

I sighed knowing it wasn't me he was angry with, tears started forming I hated upsetting Dean. Sam saw my tears and pulled me into a hug which wasn't easy given my current size.

"Don't worry about him, he just doesn't want to see you get hurt that's all." I nodded into his shoulder, I understood Dean found it hard sharing his emotions.

As we entered the cabin I instantly knew this had been Esme's new project, it was exquisitely decorated, cream wall with various shades of brown accessories all designer good obviously. Sam quickly located our room and I pulled my jeans off and crawled into bed. A few seconds later Sam joined me, in recent months when it became too hard for me to curl into his chest Sam would spoon against my back with his arms surrounding me and the baby. It was the most comfortable position for both of us and I loved it, the feeling of being surrounded by the one you love was just what I needed after a long day.


	4. Chapter 4: Ruined Vacations

**AN// Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I have most of this story finished, just tweaking so updates should be pretty regular!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural just the original storyline!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning feeling more rested than I had for a few weeks. Motel beds weren't the comfiest of things in the first place and being pregnant made them even worse. I felt like I had slept on a bed of feathers, which knowing the Cullen's and their taste I probably had. As I looked around I realised Sam was not next to me as I felt his side of the bed I noticed it was cold. He obviously had got up a few hours ago, this didn't surprise me Sam had always been an early riser.

"Sam! Sam!"

"Hey, hun, your awake and looking much better I see!" Sam came through the bedroom door almost as soon as I spoke. He was carrying a tray with a glass of orange juice and a plate of peanut butter on toast, my current favourites. Last month it had been cranberry juice and marmalade on rye crackers.

"Thanks! You trying to say I have been looking rough recently!" I pretended to be very hurt by his words but I knew he didn't mean it in the way it sounded. He was only ever concerned about my wellbeing and now with the baby he had become much more protective.

"Oh god no I didn't mean it like that I just meant you haven't been looking your normal perky self not that it matters I just I mean I" I started laughing at his rambling, he was getting so flustered trying to apologise.

"Sam, baby it's ok. I know you didn't mean it!" I decided to put him out of his misery, he looked much more relaxed.

"You know you are evil sometimes!" He grinned as he placed the tray of goodies on the bed.

"I know but you love me anyway!" I leaned in for a kiss which he happily gave.

"But of course" We rubbed noses, it had become our thing. We never did it in public which made it all the more special.

I ate my toast and gulped down my juice before going for a shower, when I got out I heard Dean singing in the shower in his room and stifled a laugh. I pulled on another pair of slouch fit jeans and looked around for a top. I found one of Sam's shirts and pulled it on, it still held his smell which was perfect.

I went into the living room where Sam was sitting on the sofa drinking his coffee, oh to have coffee again, I missed it, another downside of being pregnant. I sat next to him with my legs curled to the side just happy to sit there all day with only Sam for company. Sam gently pulled my head down onto his lap as I stretched my legs out and started stroking my hair, I hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks. I could just lay there all day looking at his beautiful face.

"So what do you want to do today? We could sit here, lay here or sit here. It's your choice" I looked into Sam's eyes and knew whatever I wanted to do he would do.

"Hmm, tough choice! Lay here I think. Just you me and.." the moment was ruined as Dean came stomping in the room.

"Morning!"

"And Dean" I finished grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What? Oh did I ruin the puke inducing moment? Sorry!" He didn't look at all sorry and I was just about to tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine when his phone started ringing.

"Hello. Bobby what's up?" Both Sam and I perked up, what did Uncle Bobby want? We had told him about the break and he promised not to ring unless it was important.

"Oh, I see, but with Bella in her condition we can't possibly, no I understand, no Bobby I do it's just…….ok how soon do you need us?" My heart dropped as the conversation progressed, just when I thought I could rest and relax something had to come up.

"Ok Bobby we will be these ASAP, yeah I know, yeah I will tell her" Dean put the phone down and looked at me with an apology in his eyes. " I am sorry Bells, but Bobby has a serious shape shifter problem, it seems a group of them have got together and are on a killing spree. He wouldn't have called but he needs reinforcements and Sam and I have dealt with a few shape shifters, I am sorry Bells. He sends his apologies and promises that you have full permission to hit him if necessary" I knew Dean meant it, he was looking forward to this break as much as me even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"It's ok Dean, I know Uncle Bobby wouldn't ring unless he had to. I will start packing, hey I got one night in a proper bed" I got up off the sofa and looked at Sam who hadn't spoken since the phone had rung. "Sam? You ok babe?" Sam's face showed no emotion which with Sam meant he was trying really hard to keep it together. He stood up and he looked deflated, like the world was falling down around his feet.

"Yeah, it's just so unfair, we just got here and you shouldn't have to keep moving around like this, your pregnant. All I wanted was for you to have a few weeks to rest relax so that when the baby arrived you would be in the best health. But I suppose we aren't allowed any normality to our lives! Edward was right, I am just ruining your life, you should be with someone who doesn't make you move around every few days, someone who doesn't use you as backup when facing a werewolf, someone who, who, ARGH!!!" He punched the wall in frustration, he was so angry but I knew it wasn't aimed at me or anyone in particular.

"Stop! This is no one's fault! I knew exactly what I was letting myself in for when I chose this life, ok I hadn't planned on being pregnant and doing it but still you have to deal with what life hands you. And what are you talking about? You have never asked me to do anything I didn't want to!" I took his hand and kissed his knuckles that had turned red where he had punched the wall.

"I know and I am so excited that we are going to be parents, I just never wanted to bring kids into this world not like this. I don't want my kids to become hunters but it seems like I have no choice. I love you so much and I want to give you the best but I can't and I hate myself for that" I knew Sam was close to tears and it hurt me to see him like this.

"I know this isn't what you planned but I love you, you love me and this child is going to have the best parents and uncle a child could ask for. Now come on we have to get moving or Uncle Bobby will have your arses!" I made my way towards the bedroom but Sam grabbed hold of my arm. "What?" He had seemed to compose himself.

"No, you stay here. We will go see Bobby, deal with the shape shifters and come back, there is no need for you to sit in the car for another 6 hours to then sit around waiting for us. We shouldn't be more than a few days, you need the rest."

"I don't want to wait here for you, you know I can't sleep knowing you are on a hunt and it will be worse being so far apart! No, I would rather sit in the car for 6 hours and sit around at Uncle Bobby's than be here alone without you." I knew I was fighting a losing battle but I didn't want to be apart from Sam longer than I had to be.

"Izzy, you know it makes more sense, I am sure the Cullens will be more than happy to look after you. I wouldn't leave you here alone. I don't want to leave but it is better for you and the baby. Please do this for me!" Oh I can't stand it when he uses his puppy dog eyes with me, I end up agreeing to anything! Dean was standing back, he never invaded when Sam and I were disagreeing over something.

"Ok, but you have to promise to phone me at least 10 times a day and let me know how things are going, no lying. If you get hurt I want to know what and how bad, spare me no details! And I want you back here as soon as physically possible, promise?" it was my turn to resort to low tricks. "Promise, fudge cake" it was my pet name for him and would instantly turn him into putty in my hands.

"Promise!" Sam gave me a short but passionate kiss before returning to the bedroom to pack his stuff. Dean gave me a hug and another apology before heading towards the car. When Sam came out the bedroom I ran (as much as I could) and pulled him into a hug with tears running down my face.

"Come on, it will only be for a few days and then we can go back to having our relaxing holiday. I expect you to keep the sofa warm for me." He pulled back and gave me his biggest smile although his eyes didn't match. I knew he didn't want to leave me but it was the right decision. "And no having the baby without me, I don't care if you have to keep your legs crossed for a week I am not missing it!" We had joked about me giving birth in the impala, mainly to scare the hell out of Dean but I didn't want to go through it on my own.

"Don't you worry this little one is going nowhere without it's daddy around"

I walked with him to the car which is when I noticed the Cullens were all on the porch of the other house, they must have heard our conversations. Dean gave me a smile and got in the car, I gave Sam another hug and kiss neither one of us wanting to part. I whispered I love you into his ear and he returned the sentiment, he eventually pulled away. He got in the car and they took off, the tears were streaming down my face and I already missed him.


	5. Chapter 5: Opening Up and Sharing

**AN// Hey! So new chpater for you! I was going to post this in a few days but I couldn't wait that long! Weird I know consdiering I know what is going to happen but hey that's me!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural just the original storyline**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Bella, come on Bella let's get you inside" I felt a pair of arms gently guide me into the Cullen's house and into the armchair by the fireplace. I managed to focus and was shocked to realise it was Rosalie. She must have noticed the shock on my face as she gave me a warm smile because she backed off and sat down next to Emmett.

"Sorry about that" I croaked out, my voice was a bit odd because of the crying. "I gather you heard our conversation?" I asked the room and they all looked down with guilty looks on their faces. "It's ok, I know you guys can't help it, what with enhanced hearing and all".

Esme came in with a cup of herbal tea which I gladly took. I slowly drunk it suddenly feeling embarrassed and shy.

"What's the matter Bella? Why should you feel embarrassed around us?" Jasper asked with slight hurt in his voice.

"I am not embarrassed exactly, it's just we didn't part on the best of terms and you guys are being so nice to me and I don't deserve it."

"Bella, I told you no matter what you are still part of this family and I meant it" Carlisle slowly walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, I had missed his calm and caring nature.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Sorry, I am not normally this emotional just with the baby my emotions are all over the place." I wiped my eyes and noticed that Edward was actually meeting my gaze today. Carlisle went back to his seat next to Esme who looked like she would cry if she could. "Sam is just protective, you know, he doesn't want to be a hunter but he knows he has to be. Some days he accepts that, others he can't or won't. I have told him so many times that it makes no difference to me what he does, all I care about is being with him but he is just too stubborn, we both are really. We don't argue much, more like disagree, Dean is the shouter" I gave a small laugh at that and felt slightly calmer.

The room was silent for a minute and I was happy with that, Sam and I had once sat in silence for a whole day, just being near each other was enough, however Alice is not a silence sort of person.

"So let's hear more about the new Bella, any funny stories? How is Charlie and Renee?" As soon as Alice said my mothers name I tensed up and I am sure everyone noticed.

"Bella? What is it? Is Renee alright?" Edward spoke to me like he cared for the first time in 3 years and his voice had not changed, he still sounded like an angel but it didn't have the same effect on me.

"I haven't spoken to _her_ in 3 years" I practically spat the sentence out, the memory of our last conversation in my head.

"Wow Bells I have never heard you speak about someone with that amount of hatred let alone your own mother" Emmett was as shocked as everyone else, I could see it on their faces. I didn't particularly want to have to go through it with them but knew they wouldn't let it rest until I did.

"Well when I decided to go on the road with Sam and Dean I phoned to tell her and she was upset but accepted my decision. She wanted me to go to college but after I explained I wanted some freedom from responsibilities for a while she accepted and wished me luck. She knew the boys would look after me, obviously she doesn't know about the hunting, she just thought I was going on a road trip with them. I told her about my relationship with Sam and she was happy for me, she had always thought that we would get together." I sighed my mum and I had such a good relationship which had made it harder when it had come to a nasty and bitter end.

"Everything was good, after 6 months of ignoring me Charlie came to accept my choice. He loves Sam, Sam has a way of getting everyone on his side, Dean and I tease him about it. It comes in handy on a hunt when we need to get information out of someone who is being difficult, we just send Sam." I could feel my face pull into a smile at the mention of Sam, it was an unconscious reaction. "When Sam asked Charlie's permission for my hand he practically jumped at him, I have never seen Sam look so scared. And considering what he has seen and done that's funny" I went into a full grin at the memory of that day but tried not to think about it too much otherwise I would start missing Sam more.

"What about Renee, how did she take the news?" Emmett asked so innocently, I knew everyone else in the room had pretty much guessed the cause of our fall-out.

"I phoned to tell Renee the news and although she thought it was a bit soon, we had only been going out 10 months when he asked, and considering my mother's views on marriage at such a young age, she wished me the best. In fact she was quite happy, she started going on and on about dresses, decorations, invites everything. It was when she started going on about us buying a house in Jacksonville to be near her and Phil that it went wrong. I told her that we would still be living on the road and that we had no plans to settle down, we just wanted to make it official. She flipped, it was like a switch went off in her head, her voice turned nasty and the things she said, it really hurt. It would hurt coming from anyone but coming from your own mother just makes it worse, she was meant to love me no matter what I did." I braced myself for what I was about to say, repeating the final words I had spoken to my mother, I wrapped my arms around my stomach vowing to never speak to my child the way she had spoken to me.

"She said I was a stupid bitch who was wasting my life tramping around with a man who was just with me for sex and didn't really love me. She said the only reason Sam wanted to marry me was so I would sleep with him, which was ridiculous Sam was the only reason we hadn't slept together. She called me a whore and implied that when I married Sam he would expect me to sleep with Dean too, that was if I hadn't already. She called Sam a scumbag, someone she wouldn't piss on if he was on fire and said I was an idiot to think he loved me. I asked her why she accepted it when I told her we were going out and she said that she thought I was just rebelling, wanted to have no responsibilities and I would grow out of it. Then she said that if I married Sam as far as she was concerned she had no daughter. I haven't spoken to her since then, Sam offered to go speak to her but I told him not to bother, as far as I am concerned I don't have a mother. Dean doesn't know what she said, he just thinks she doesn't approve of Sam, if he knew the truth I know he would do something stupid and she isn't worth it." All of them looked shocked at what my mother had said.

"I can't believe she would say something like that, to her own daughter!" Edward looked upset for me which I must admit did surprise me and I was secretly glad that he hadn't agreed with her about Sam.

"I didn't at first, but when she kept sending me text messages to the same affect I knew she meant it. Charlie hasn't spoken to her since, I told him after he found me crying over them when we went to visit once. It made no difference I had a lovely wedding day without her. All the people important to us were there" I noticed that they all looked upset when I said this. "I didn't think you would want to come and I didn't know how to contact you, I ditched my phone shortly after leaving, new life, new phone, I only remembered Charlie's and Renee's numbers just. It's in a alias name so if it falls in the wrong hands they can't trace it to me. I have been living under many an alias over the last 3 years. But if you are interested I have photos you can look at" Alice's and Esme's eyes lit up when I mentioned photos! I went to get up but was halted by Alice.

"No, you stay there, tell me where they are I will go, it will be quicker!" She laughed in her bell like voice, she hadn't changed a bit, she was still a hyper pixie.

"Ok, they are in my duffle bag under the bed, be careful though there is a vial of dead man's blood in the bag" She nodded and ran off. The Cullen's looked hurt that I had something that could hurt them on me.

"Sorry guys but we had to deal with a nest of not so friendly vampires the other week and it's just some we had left over. I know how you feel about killing other vampires but they had killed at least 8 people in the last month before we got there. I would never kill a vampire unless it was necessary but they were never going to stop" An awkward silence descended on the room but luckily Alice returned with my wedding album in her hand.

"Wow Bella, you have a whole arsenal of weapons in that bag! I am surprised you haven't cut yourself a million times on all the different knives you have got!"

"My clumsiness is much improved I would have you know Alice, if I wasn't 8 months pregnant I would show you, I am a dab hand with knives. My aim with a gun is still a bit off but I normally hit the target just not where I want to or mean to." It still bugged me that after 3 years I still couldn't hit the centre of the target every time. Dean found it funny especially when I hit a demon in the arse instead of chest but when I threatened to shoot him he quickly backed off.

"You own a gun?" Emmett couldn't decide whether he was impressed or not.

"Yes Emmett I do, in fact I have access to quite a few but Sam is very reluctant to let me use them, like I said my aim isn't perfect yet. But anyway look at the pictures, it was a simple service, we found a small chapel just outside Austin, Sam even bought a new suit for the occasion, Dean was best man, my dad gave me away and Uncle Bobby even took off his hat for 30 minutes which I can tell you is unheard of!" I chuckled at the memory, he had moaned about it for hours afterwards.

Everyone gathered around Alice as she flipped through the pictures, my dress was nothing special but I loved it, it was white with a deep plunge neck and a skirt that ended just under my knee. I had a white rose clipped in my hair and a small bouquet of white roses. Sam and Dean were wearing dark grey suits with waistcoats which Dean had bitched and moaned about but I insisted. When they got to the end there was a picture of me and Sam dancing in a small bar we had found, I remembered the moment like it was yesterday, it wasn't even a romantic song but it had been the first song we had danced to as husband and wife and I would forever hold it close to me. Alice closed the book and attention once again returned to me, I looked at my phone, the background was a picture of me and Sam in bed, I had taken it one morning just after we had had a huge tickle fight, we were both laughing and totally out of breathe. I smiled and tears started forming in my eyes again.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

"Nothing really, I just miss him when he isn't here, we spend so much time together, living on the road, spending hours in a car together that these last few months when we have been separated I find it really hard. But now we aren't even in the same state." I dried my eyes on the sleeve of the borrowed shirt. "Ouch, arrr" I felt the baby kick, it would often happen when I got upset, almost like I was being told off. Carlisle came rushing over to me and before I had a chance to speak he had picked me up and laid me down on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations

**AN// Hey! Next chapter for you, sorry if the story is going a bit slow for some, the next few chapters are a bit more exciting. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Carlisle, it's ok, it's just the baby kicking, it doesn't like me getting over emotional, I think it takes after Dean already!" Everybody seemed to relax at my words but they still surrounded me, I blushed something I hadn't done in a long time.

I heard my phone ringing, 'Carry on Wayward Son' by Kansas and knew it was Sam, I went to get up but only managed to sit before Jasper handed me my phone.

"Sam?"

"Hey Iz-Wizz, just thought I would ring you before we get to Bobby's, you know how he gets during a hunt. You ok? Baby ok?" It was so great to hear his voice and I could feel my heartbeat steady for the first time since he had left.

"Yeah, just the minor breakdown but nothing unusual, I was showing the guys our wedding album and was hit with a wave of sadness cause you aren't here" We both chuckled knowing how off my emotions had been. "The baby kicked me to remind me to suck it up, I swear Dean has been talking to the bump when we are asleep" I had a smile on my face at the thought. I could hear Sam telling Dean what I had said and laughed when Dean said "Damn straight I have!"

"So, you guys nearly there?" I didn't want to put the phone down but understood that once they started on the hunt I wouldn't hear from him, I would just be a distraction. Uncle Bobby was very strict about it, a rule he had imposed when I had joined them on the hunt, Sam and I weren't allowed to phone each other unless it was for hunting purposes. After nearly being shredded by a wendigo we had agreed, still slightly reluctantly.

"Yeah, another hour or so, depending on Dean's driving. You better be resting, when I get back if I sense that you haven't been sleeping I am going to tie you to the bed and not let you up until you have gotten at least 8 hours sleep!"

"Is that a promise? Although I do recall you doing that once before but not for sleep purposes" I totally forgot about the Cullens and was just talking to my husband on the phone.

"Yeah well this time I mean for sleep purposes!" He chuckled down the phone. "But seriously, you ok? Maybe you should get Carlisle to check you out, it can't hurt can it" He knew putting trust in Carlisle meant a lot to me and I appreciated it. I looked up and met Carlisle's gaze who gave me a warm smile, it meant a lot to him too.

"Ok, I will let him check me over but just to keep you sane! Promise to phone me when the hunts over no matter what time of day, please, fudgie" I could feel tears forming and was trying my best to hold on until I put the phone down.

"I promise. As soon as all the shape shifters are dealt with I will phone you. Be prepared though, it may take a while to track down their base, it's not like them to gang together. Look Dean is getting restless I made him turn Metallica down and you know how he gets without it, I will phone soon. Take care of yourself, I love you"

"I love you too, bye" I put the phone down and noticed I had failed in keeping the tears at bay.

I sat there for a few moments trying to pull myself together, I had to be strong for Sam and the baby. I was totally shocked when Rosalie came over and gave me a hug, she had never been this nice to me before and of all the Cullens she was the one I expected the worst reception from.

"It's ok Bella, come on" She rubbed my arms and stayed with me until I had stopped crying. I looked over to Emmett who was gazing at Rosalie with such affection I knew this was the side of her he had fallen in love with.

"Thanks Rosalie" I gave her a hug before she resumed her place next to Emmett who pulled her into a side hug.

"So that's another thing that's changed!" Alice suddenly announced to the room, confusing all of us.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Edward asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Bella's taste in music, silly! Do you ever remember Bella listening to rock? I am surprised she even knows who Metallica is!" Alice looked at all of the Cullen's who all shook their heads.

"I don't really like it but Dean loves everything Sam and I call 'mullet rock' and after a while you get used to it and start to like it! As for my ring tone, that's Sam's personal one, it was the first song we danced to as man and wife, he has it on his phone for me too. I know it's not a romantic song but it means a lot to us" I gushed at the end.

"Ah, that's actually really sweet!" Well at least Alice got it, not many people did.

"Carlisle, would you mind giving me and the baby a quick check, I am sure you heard but Sam is very protective of me at the moment and it would mean a lot to both of us if you could" Carlisle beamed with pride at me and it almost felt like I was 18 again.

"Of course Bella I would love to. If you want you can just lay on the sofa there, to save moving" I laid back down and lifted my shirt so he could get a better view of my bump. The others started to make their way out the room.

"Wait, you guys can stay, I don't mind, you would be able to hear everything anyway." I smiled at them and saw how excited Alice, Esme and Rosalie were at my words.

"Oh Bella, it's so exciting!" Alice's hyperness was contagious and soon Esme and Rosalie had huge grins on their faces. Emmett too had a grin on his face, although I wasn't sure if it was me or the fact Rosalie had a natural smile on her face. I noticed Jasper was holding back, I met his gaze and gave him an encouraging smile and he made his way forward. Edward looked conflicted and decided to hang back but at least he was in the room, I didn't want to push him too much.

"So how far along are you Bella?" Carlisle was in doctor mode now so I tried to remember all my other doctors appointments.

"Well the last doctor I saw said I was due on the 26th June, so that's what 3 weeks away"

"Really! You look further along, I would have said ready to drop" Carlisle looked shocked but that was nothing compared to me.

"What! No, no, I am not giving birth without Sam being here, so don't even think it! It's not happening, no, no!" I started to panic and my breathing was turning erratic.

"Bella, calm. Jasper can't you calm her down" Edward's voice sounded distressed.

"I can't it must be the tattoo, I can only sense her feelings but I can't manipulate them at all!"

My vision became blurry as I tried and failed to get off the sofa, I had to get to Sam, he had to be here, what was I going to do?

"Bella, Bella, calm down, you aren't in labour yet so stay calm, Sam will be here, I promise" Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, I managed to steady my breathing.

"Sorry, it's just you scared me for a minute there!" My breathing slowly returned to normal.

"No problem Bella, now is it alright if I have a feel?" He indicated to my belly and I nodded. His hands were cold and after such a long time I found it a bit odd, I flinched slightly and gave an apologetic grin.

The baby kicked just as Carlisle was feeling around my stomach and he gave a small yelp.

"Carlisle? Everything ok?" Esme asked worried for my health, all the Cullen's gave him curious looks.

"It's fine, the baby kicked, I wasn't expecting it. I don't normally deal with pregnant ladies so I was shocked how wonderful it felt, feeling new life. Thank you Bella for the opportunity to share this with you" Tears streamed down my face and I could do nothing but smile at him. It felt good to be able to share this with them, I knew how much Rosalie and Esme wanted children of their own.

"So what are the doctors orders? I promised Sam I would follow orders, not one of my fortes but I am willing to try"

"Plenty of rest, but I think you knew that, don't over exert yourself or the baby may make an early arrival, ok?" he gave me a serious look.

"Ok, ok I got it, if it's ok I want to go back to bed" I started getting up with the help of Carlisle and Emmett.

"Of course, you can stay in here if you like, rather than go back to the other cabin, we have a spare room" Esme was so kind but I wanted the bed I had shared, if only for one night, with Sam.

"No, I would rather be next door, no offence, I appreciate the offer" I grabbed my phone and slowly made my way back to the cabin and collapsed on the bed. I grabbed the pillow Sam's head had been on and inhaled his wonderful aroma and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: More Truths and Disasters

**AN// Hey guys! Glad to hear people are enjoying my story and are eager to see what happens! Here is the next installment, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since Sam and Dean had gone to help Uncle Bobby and five days since I had last spoken to Sam. I was growing seriously concerned, it wasn't like Sam to not call me for so long, even with Uncle Bobby's rules he would have called me before he went to bed just to say goodnight and I love you. I had tried ringing him but it had just gone to voicemail, after leaving 10 messages of varying degrees of distress I had given up. Dean wasn't answering either and I would never ring Uncle Bobby as he would just rant about me not being able to cope with separation. Having heard it 6 times before I couldn't sit through it again.

The Cullen's had been taking it in turns to make sure I was ok, one or more of them would sit with me whilst I laid on the bed trying to get some rest. Carlisle came everyday to make sure both the baby and I were in good shape, the others just made sure I didn't fall apart. I was slowly freaking out, every day that I didn't hear from Sam the more I thought I would be giving birth without him here. Yesterday my fear had got so strong that Emmett had pinned me to the bed as I started rambling on about going after them. It had taken Carlisle and Rosalie hours to calm me down until I fell asleep in a fit of exhaustion.

Today was a new day though and I decided to be strong for Sam and the baby, I stretched and took a shower before heading towards the Cullen's house. They were expecting me of course, Esme had a plate of peanut butter on toast waiting for me and the two seater sofa which I had claimed as mine was empty. I smiled at them all and took my seat on the sofa before munching into the toast. They all seemed to relax obviously expecting me to still be a rambling mess.

"Sorry about yesterday, it's just not like Sam to not ring me at all for this long, but I am determined to not break down today, it's not good for me or the baby." Carlisle smiled back at me glad that I was taking his advice, at last.

I finished the toast and before I could try and get up to wash up the plate was swept out of my hands by Alice.

"So what do you want to do today Bella?" She asked before I could argue with her.

"To be honest I just want to chill, no stress and no dark thoughts, but that isn't going to happen so I thought I would grab Sam's laptop and do some research, it always calms me." It would also act as a reminder of Sam but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Oh, ok, but you aren't on a hunt, what are you going to research?"

"Demonic signs, we are tracking a demon who wants Sam dead, been after her for years, we still do other hunts in between but doesn't stop me from looking. I really want to kill the bitch!" they all looked a bit shocked at my words.

"Why is a demon after Sam? I thought they killed the one after them?" Jasper asked in earnest, they all looked like the wanted to know out of interest.

"They did but this demon, Lilith, she wants to take over Hell and sees Sam as a threat to that, apparently the yellow eyed demon planned on making Sam the leader of his army. She wants to take out the competition, not that Sam wants to lead the armies of Hell but she doesn't care." I wasn't sure if I should share all this with them but I needed someone to talk to about this, I hated mentioning it to Sam as he hated that aspect of his life and Dean didn't like to admit it was there. Sometimes I went to talk about it with Sam but he would just give me that look that said please let's not go there and leave the room, coming back in a few hours later apologising for walking out.

"There is something else I should tell you, you remember Sam said about having psychic abilities" They all nodded. "Well his powers have progressed a bit since then, when the yellow eyed demon or Azazel which we now know was his name, died his visions stopped. However when Dean died, and went to Hell for Sam" All the Cullen's gasped, I had forgotten Sam and Dean had not told them last time they met. They had only told me after a rather unpleasant meeting with Castiel the truth of what had happened.

"WHAT! Dean has died too! What is it with these guys, can they not stay dead!" Edward's words came out as shock but what he had said hurt even if he didn't mean it to.

"Edward, that was uncalled for! Dean died to save Sam, that deal he mentioned, well he sold his soul for Sam's life, he gave himself a year before he went to Hell! He was there for 4 months before he was pulled out which in Hell is more like 40 years, but we aren't going to talk about that anymore, it's nothing to do with you so leave it!" I gave all of them a stern look so they got the message. It wasn't for me to share, we hadn't had a visit from Castiel in months so we didn't like to tempt fate.

"Ok Bells, we won't ask, so what happened to Sam?" Carlisle as leader of their group spoke for them.

"As I was saying, Sam fell apart as you can imagine, he tried and failed to rescue Dean but nothing worked. He was close to suicide when a demon named Ruby stepped in and helped him. Now I know what you guys are thinking but no she isn't evil, as weird as it sounds she is on our side. She helped bring Sam back from the brink and for that I am truly grateful. She offered to help Sam develop his powers that he had ignored for over a year in order to kill Lilith with them, with her help Sam learnt how to exorcise demons straight back to hell only using his mind. When Dean came back Sam hid his powers but in this family secrets don't last long. That's when we ran into them, about 3 weeks after Dean came back. Sam doesn't use his powers anymore, Dean and him had a huge argument about it and I know punches were thrown. I stepped out the room, it wasn't my argument, relations between them were tense for a while but they soon got back to normal. Ruby still appears every now and again. She wants Lilith dead as much as us but she also wants Sam to use his powers so there is a problem. Dean hates her and she him, I just stay on the sidelines, I know Sam trusts her so I trust her, doesn't mean I like her though."

"Wow! So you have been after Lilith for 3 years, don't you think it's time to give up?" Alice asked, she looked confused and I could only guess she didn't understand the passion for revenge we had.

"John hunted Azazel for 22 years before he died and it took Sam and Dean another year to get him, Winchesters don't believe in giving up Alice, family trait. Besides Lilith was the demon responsible for Dean going to Hell, she held the deal, making Sam even more determined to find her. We have been close but she is very powerful and always sends a small army of demons at us instead of herself. You remember the boys telling you about the explosion at the police station, that was Lilith." I stopped not sure how much more they could take, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I had needed to vent to someone and the Cullen's were the best option, I knew they wouldn't tell anyone else.

"So you want to research to see if Lilith is out and about, in your condition?" Edward sounded astounded and half angry.

"Yes, I do. The sooner Sam and Dean kill her, send her back to Hell, whatever, the sooner Sam and I can start to live something resembling a 'normal' life. I am not going to go after her and chances are she will be lying low but it's good to know where she is. Sam and I both vowed to settle down in one place once she is dead, we will still hunt but only locally and not living on the road." I rubbed my hands over my stomach as if to reiterate my reasoning.

"Ok, Bella I will get Sam's laptop." Rosalie got up and in a flash was back with the laptop. As she handed it to me she gave me a smile which I returned.

"Thank you" I switched it on and laughed when I saw Sam's desktop background. It was a picture of me and him striking a silly pose dressed up as police officers, it was for a hunt. The picture he had used was one where I had stuck a false moustache on and aimed my gun at him with a serious look on my face and Sam had pretended to be scared with his hands raised. We had laughed for hours after, even Dean had laughed after discovering us mucking around instead of getting information.

"What the! Man that's funny!" Emmett had leant over my shoulder to see what I was laughing at, so I swung the laptop round so the others could see. They all laughed and agreed I made a good man after I explained the origin of the photo!

I started running the usual searches, weather reports, unusual deaths the works and soon got lost in my research, so much so I didn't realise it had gone dark already. I looked up from the screen and noticed the Cullen's had left me to it. I shut down the computer and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich where I was quickly joined by seven annoyed looking vampires.

"Bella! What did we tell you, if you want anything just ask and we will do it for you!" Esme gave me a look which I returned.

"I am quite capable of making a ham sandwich thank you! I am pregnant not an invalid!" I grabbed my sandwich and stormed off back to the living room, I hated people running around after me at the best of times but being pregnant everyone thought I was incapable of performing simple everyday tasks! My phone started ringing, but it wasn't Sam.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me"

"Dean! Where's Sam, why hasn't he rung me, you tell him I am going to kick his arse when he gets back!" I decided to go with anger rather than give in to the nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong. The Cullen's who had followed me into the room all sat alert, being able to hear both sides of the conversation must have helped.

"That's why I am ringing Bella, it's about Sam" I could hear the anguish in his voice and immediately my heart was beating too fast.

"What, tell me, tell me he isn't dead Dean, please no" I started crying and Rosalie came and wrapped her arms around me as some form of comfort.

"No, no he isn't, but I don't know where he is. It took us a few days but we tracked down the shape shifters and dealt with them. We were just about to leave when Ruby appeared and told us that Lilith was closing in, so we prepared for battle and waited. Sam wanted to call you but Bobby wouldn't let him, he didn't want the demons to know you were pregnant so after a massive argument he agreed although he wasn't happy." Dean took a moment to breath, wrong move!

"Get to the point Dean where is my husband?" I shouted down the phone at him, at this point I didn't care about upsetting him.

"Well after a few hours we saw them coming at us, there was about 30 demons approaching the house. All we had was Ruby's knife, the colt and some salt rounds. We were fucked! We dealt with them as best we could, Ruby took a few out for us, I managed to exorcise some using holy water to keep them back and Bobby got a few too. Few cuts and bruises but nothing too major. I lost sight of Sam for a few moments and when I found him he was exorcising some, in his own way" We both knew he meant using his powers. "Before I realised I was under attack by another demon, when I looked back at Sam he was running after a small group that were making a break for it. Once the last few had been dealt with we gathered in your uncle's study but Sam wasn't there. Ruby and Bobby hadn't seen him since he ran out after the others and neither had I. We can't find him Bella, but I know he isn't dead, I just know it!" I wasn't sure who he was trying to assure me or him.

"DEAN WINCHESTER YOU LOST MY HUSBAND! How could you be so stupid to let him go off on his own when there is a demon after him! And a pregnant wife waiting for him! You bastard!!"

"Calm down Bella, it's not good for you or the baby!"

"Don't start lecturing me! I tell you what isn't good for me or the baby not having Sam that's what! What have you done to find him? And when did this happen?" I tried to calm down because as much as I hated Dean at this moment I knew what he was saying about the baby was true.

"Well Ruby has been listening to demon talk and from what she can gather Lilith doesn't have him. Which is good news, I phoned the local morgues, not that I think he is there but just in case and no one matching his description has been brought in. Bobby had phoned other hunters and they haven't seen him." He was purposely avoiding my question and we both knew it.

"How long Dean? My patience was wearing very thin by now.

"4 days"

"4 DAYS! And you decide to tell me now!" the anger had returned and the hand that wasn't on the phone was forming a fist. I had probably spoken to Sam hours before he had disappeared.

"I have been trying to find him! We all have, and I didn't want to cause you any unnecessary stress" I knew Dean was trying but the fear of giving birth alone was getting to be more and more of a reality and I was so scared.

"I know Dean, I know, I just want him here. So what's next?" I put my hunting head on.

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me, I don't know what else to do, I tried tracking his phone but I found it in a field not far from here, no sign of Sam. So I am open to suggestions!" I noticed for the first time that Dean sounded tired and I realised he had probably not slept since Sam had gone missing.

"Well I have been researching demonic signs and there is no evidence that Lilith is around which is a blessing. I know you checked the morgues but what about the hospitals? Maybe Sam is unconscious, try there next if not then I don't know!" I started sobbing uncontrollably. "Just find him for me Dean, otherwise I don't think I will be able to cope, please!"

"Sssh, Bella, I will find him and then kick his arse for making us go through this! I am going to go and make a round of the hospitals, I will phone in a few hours, stay calm" I put the phone down and collapsed in Rosalie' arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Really Bad Timing!

**AN// Hey! thanks for the lovely reviews, I hope that people's questions are getting answered as the story progresses. Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up suddenly and I noticed two things, firstly it was dark outside meaning I had been asleep for hours and secondly the bed was wet.

I checked my watch first, I wanted to get my head around the time first, my brain had not really woken up so I was a bit confused as to my priorities. It was 4am meaning I had actually been asleep for 10 hours, wow I obviously needed it. As I thought that I realised why I had fallen asleep, Sam! He was missing and I feared the worst. No matter what Dean had said I couldn't get the thought out of my head that he was gone, I was never going to see him again!

I then decided to look down and instantly realised my waters had broken, this couldn't be happening, not when Sam was missing and Dean wasn't here! I did the only rational thing I could think of, I burst into tears. I groped around for my phone and dialled Dean's number praying that he would pick up. It rung for a long time and I was starting to panic, what if he was hurt and alone somewhere!

"Hello?" Dean sounded groggy and I was too upset to feel guilty.

"Dean? Any news on Sam?"

"Bella, in a word no, I tried all the local hospitals and he wasn't there! I was going to phone you in the morning, I thought I would let you sleep." Dean rushed through the explanation obviously expecting me to explode.

"I don't have time to shout at you Dean, I need you to get here as soon you can, without Sam I need you now!"

"Why? I can't leave without knowing where Sammy is! I know you must be missing us but really I should stay here!" Dean sounded incredulous that I could ask such a thing from him and I really wasn't in the mood.

"NO you jackass my waters just broke and if you don't get your scrawny arse here I am going to be giving birth alone! So will you please hurry up!" I practically shouted down the phone at him and seconds later all 7 Cullen's came crashing through the door to my room with wide eyes.

"WHAT! Oh my god, Bella oh my god!" I heard the phone hit the floor, Dean had dropped his phone in shock.

"Bella, oh my god, are you ok?" Dean had managed to pick the phone up.

"No, I am not! I am here all alone without my husband who has disappeared and my brother in law is miles away and I have just gone into labour" I was crying quite hard now and my words were starting to become hard to understand.

"Bella, hold on, I will get there, stay calm, breathe, I am leaving now no matter what Bobby and Ruby say, don't worry I will be there, they will continue looking without me" I heard Dean running in the background. "Bella, hang on ok, Sam will never forgive me if I let anything happen to you"

"Be quick!" I put the phone down and collapsed back onto the bed. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to pretend this wasn't happening but unfortunately it was.

"Bella? Come on I think we should move you to another bed" Esme caring voice floated to my ears but I was determined to wait for Dean.

"No, I am not moving an inch until Dean is here, I don't care that you are all super strong I am not moving!" I opened my eyes and all 7 Cullens were staring at me with a mixture of shock and amazement.

"Ok, we don't have to move you but you are going to have to let us help you for the time being." Carlisle's calmness helped, I tried to remember what I had read about childbirth but was drawing a blank.

"Ok, ok, I suppose you need to take a look?" Carlisle nodded and I knew he was slightly embarrassed with the situation but after having several different doctors look at me I was beyond embarrassment. I slowly took off my trousers and knickers aware that Jasper, Emmett and Edward had all turned away to give me some privacy. I swung my legs back underneath the duvet and they turned back.

"Bella, if you want us to go, we won't be offended." I could see Emmett glance at Edward as he spoke showing me what he really meant.

"No, it's ok, trust me living with two blokes on the road for 3 years you lose certain inhibitions! Besides you guys are practically uncles to this baby, you deserve to be here" I smiled through the tears that were streaming down my face and saw Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks Bella, that means a lot" Jasper went over to Alice and gave her a hug, I knew my pregnancy was bringing up a variety of emotions in all of them, this was something they would never be able to experience firsthand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Six hours later

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the pain was indescribable, the sweat was pouring down my face and Dean still wasn't here.

"Sssh, it's ok, you are almost ready to push, stay calm" Carlisle hadn't left my side the whole time. He had been offering me a whole host of drugs but I wanted a natural birth and had stupidly refused and by the time I wanted them it was too late!

The rest of the Cullen's had all taken a seat around the room, anyone who had gotten close to me had been given a tirade of abuse so they just watched in silence.

"Can someone phone Dean and see where the hell he is? Bastard, he promised he would be here" The tears had returned as I calmed down enough to realise Sam was going to miss the birth of our first child, even when Dean got here it wouldn't be the same.

"There is no need Bella, I can here the engine of the impala, he should be here within 5 minutes" Alice chimed up from her position near the door.

After awhile I heard the engine myself and one of the doors opening. I heard a scrambling of limbs as Dean came rushing through the bedroom door. If I thought I looked bad it was nothing compared to Dean, he had huge bags under his eyes and it was obvious he hadn't been sleeping since Sam's disappearance. He also had a few cuts and bruises which I suspected had come from the shape shifters. I gasped in shock as he made his way over to me, taking my hands in his. The tears from before got worse again as I realised it was the wrong Winchester comforting me. Sam should have been the one rushing through the door not Dean.

"Dean! You look worse than me!" I sobbed into his chest, totally forgetting I was in the middle of labour. Dean wiped the tears from my face and shook his head.

"I always look worse than you." he chuckled. "But now isn't the time, I am so sorry, I tried to get here as quick as I could but Bobby insisted I check out a lead before I left, it turned out to be a dead end, I am sorry I am not Sam". He gave me his best smirk, although it didn't reach his eyes.

My anger from the other day came back with a vengeance and unfortunately Dean was on the receiving end.

"You bastard! You let Sam go off after demons on his own, it's your fault!" Dean looked taken aback as I launched at him but he knew I didn't really mean it, I was just upset.

"Bells, I am sorry, I did my best but it happened so fast, Bobby and I were dealing with the last few demons and didn't realise he was missing until it was too late." Dean tried to calm me down before taking a seat next to Edward who looked like he would be sick if he could.

"Dean I know, sorry I need you here now, please stay with me" I pleaded with him.

"Of course Bella, although I think I will stay at the top end, downstairs belongs to Sam" He tried humour to calm me and it worked until a contraction hit.

"Ohh, argh! My god when we find Sam I am going to kick him in the balls!"

Dean smirked at my comment and went to speak.

"And if you so much as say one word Dean Winchester I am going to make sure no female comes near you again! Trust me, one word, Chlamydia!" All the Cullen's laughed as Dean's face went pale, I knew his weakness. Dean decided it was probably safer not to talk and I whole heartedly agreed.

My contractions were steadily getting closer together and I again wished Sam was here, I had wanted this to be a private moment between the two of us.

"Steady yourself Bella, your close now" Carlisle checked my progress again and I tried to steady my breathing again.


	9. Chapter 9: New Winchester

**AN// Hey! Having never given birth I decided not to try and write it! Hope that's ok with you guys! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

I still couldn't believe it! This beautiful, precious thing could be mine. I was exhausted and felt like I had been 20 rounds with Mike Tyson but it was all worth it to hold my baby in my arms. Dean looked at me with a teary smile and I smiled back at him secretly wishing it was Sam I was sharing this moment with.

"You did it Bella, I don't know how to thank you for bringing my new nephew into the world" Tears formed in my eyes.

"I couldn't have done this without you, I know Sam will be proud that you stayed by my side for this" I beamed right back at him. Tears formed in Dean's eyes, he missed Sam as much as me.

"Oh my god Bella!" Alice spoke in a hushed tone. I suddenly remembered the Cullen's were in the room with us, I turned towards them and was greeted with 7 grins.

"I would like to present the newest and possibly the cutest member of the Winchester family, Tristan John Charles Winchester" The smile on my face just wouldn't stop, even with Sam missing. We had picked names months ago, both hoping for a boy and couldn't decide which of his grandfathers to name him after so had settled on giving him both their names as middles ones and picking our own for his first name.

"Can I?" Dean held out his arms to take him and I happily passed him over.

"Hey little man, I am your cool Uncle Dean, I am going to teach you everything you need to know! How to throw a punch, how to pick up chicks, how to fix up a car, something your father knows nothing about!" Dean and I shared a chuckle at the last part. "When your mum is being annoying I will show you the best way to shut her up and tell you loads of stories that will have her blushing in seconds. I am going to educate you in the best taste in music, I'm.."

"Ok Dean, he is only 15 minutes old, leave out all that till he is at least a week!" I cut in before Dean could think of anything else he was going to teach him.

"What? It's my privilege as Uncle to teach him things you and Sam aren't capable of!"

All the Cullen's gathered around Dean, all trying to get a better view of Tristan, I took a moment to wish Sam was here. I felt tears forming in my eyes, I couldn't believe Sam had missed the birth of our first child. Suddenly I found myself resenting Tristan for that, although it wasn't his fault.

Alice asked to hold the baby and after Dean had glanced at me he passed him over. Rosalie and Esme instantly started cooing over him, Carlisle and Emmett soon joined them which is when I noticed Jasper and Edward had disappeared.

They soon returned with bags of shopping and when my eyes met theirs they showed me what they had got, baby supplies, everything Sam and I could possibly need. The tears that had been threatening to fall ever since Tristan had entered this world started to fall at their kindness and generosity especially considering it was Edward who had done it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three days later

I was sitting in the room Sam and I had shared if only for one night, Tristan was being watched by Alice and Esme who had grown really attached to him. I loved him but without Sam I didn't want to get too close, what if he left me too? What if Sam never came back, I couldn't raise our son, the pain would consume me.

"Bella, Bella" Dean was leaning on the door frame and by the look of it he had been standing there a while. "Where were you? Somewhere nice I hope?" He started walking towards me.

"Not really, just thinking, you know me always over thinking things" I answered although we both knew the real place my mind was. Dean sighed and dropped his arms by his side.

"I am going to head back to Bobby's pick up the search for Sam, you should stay here look after Tristan. And I won't come back until I have Sam with me."

"No, I let you guys leave me here last time and look what happened, I am coming with you this time!" I crossed my arms across my chest, there was no way he was leaving me here.

"Bella, you can't take a newborn half way across the country, I won't let you, I will find Sam and bring him back. You stay here and look after the new generation of Winchester."

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you! I am coming with you! Who better to find Sam than his own wife! Tristan can stay here, Sam needs me!" Dean and I were as stubborn as each other and with no Sam to come between us things could turn nasty.

Edward came through the door before Dean had a chance to answer back.

"Bella, listen to Dean, you have a new baby who needs one of his parents to not disappear on him! You should let Dean go and look for Sam, you belong here with your son!" Great! Now it was two against one!

"But I can't do this without Sam! I can hardly bare to look at Tristan, he reminds me too much of Sam, I can't, no I won't come to love my son without my husband with me! If I hadn't of been pregnant I could have gone with you two and maybe Sam wouldn't have gone missing, and for that I resent my own son" I regretted my words as soon as they left mouth, the look on both Edward's and Dean's face was enough to make me hate myself.

"Bel-la, I, I, you can't think like that, Sam wouldn't want you to." Dean struggled to form words at my revelation.

"I know, I hate myself for it but that's how I feel. I need Sam" I broke down, hugging myself and falling to the floor in a flood of tears.

Dean came over to me and pulled me into his chest as I sobbed for my husband. Edward took a step back, we weren't that comfortable around each other yet.

"I know Bells, and wherever he is I am sure he needs you too. You should have seen him in the car when we left, he tried to hide it but I knew he was crying. He barely spoke on the journey, only when he was on the phone to you did he actually smile. You want to know the real reason he put the phone down when he did? He was holding back sobs, sobs Bells, I would have ribbed him about it but he looked so broken. He needs you as much as you need him and wherever he is you and I both know the only thing getting him through is the thought of you. Stay strong, I will find him" Dean stroked my hair and rubbed my back to comfort me, I felt so weak without Sam, even his shirt I had borrowed before he left was losing his smell.

"I know, just promise me when you find him to bring him straight back to me, no matter what, please" I whispered into Dean's ear, I didn't want to admit I also meant even if he was dead although Dean knew the meaning behind my sentence.

"I promise" he pulled me up and wiped away the tears, kissed me on the forehead before grabbing his bag and leaving me on my own again.


	10. Chapter 10: New Plans

**AN// Hey! I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

It had been two weeks since Dean had gone to look for Sam and I was slowly losing hope of ever seeing my husband alive or dead again. I barely spoke to anyone and when the Cullen's forced me to eat anything I didn't keep it down for long. The extra weight I had put on when pregnant soon disappeared as did a lot more weight, most of my tops were loose on me but I didn't care. I hadn't looked in a mirror for days, what did it matter what I looked like, Sam wasn't here to notice and no one else's opinion mattered. I couldn't sleep, every time I did I would dream about Sam in pain, alone, calling out for me and after waking up screaming out to him I couldn't take it any longer.

Tristan was happy in his ignorance of the situation and as much as I tried I could barely look at him. The only time I could was at night, I spent most nights looking at him instead of sleeping, when I couldn't see his eyes that reminded me so much of Sam's, in the cot Esme had bought him. I would cry and hug myself because I didn't want to touch him and loathed myself for that. I told myself it wasn't his fault Sam was missing but at the same time I knew that if I hadn't been pregnant I would have been with Sam and maybe just maybe he wouldn't have gone missing.

I spoke to Dean daily, he and Bobby had tracked down every lead imaginable and come up with nothing. Ruby was still monitoring all demon activity for any signs they knew what had happened to Sam but so far had come up empty. I had spent 40 minutes shouting at Dean a couple of days after he had left again when he told me that maybe we should start considering that Sam wasn't going to come back. I had only stopped screaming when I realised all 7 Cullen's were staring at me with such a look of shock that I almost laughed. The language I was using was probably the biggest shock to them, the old Bella to them barely swore but the new one definitely did! When I put the phone down I just walked out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom where I proceeded to bring up the plain toast Esme had forced me to eat a few hours earlier.

Carlisle spent hours every day encouraging me to eat, sleep, basically do anything but I didn't listen. I just stared out the window praying that a familiar figure would emerge out the trees but he never did. By now I didn't care if he had spent the last 3 weeks drinking in some bar, I just wanted him by my side. My anger at Dean had disappeared, however so had ever other emotion, I didn't smile, cry, shout or show anything. I allowed myself to cry at night when I cuddled the pillow that Sam's head had touched all that time ago but apart from that I showed nothing.

I was sitting in the Cullen's front room staring out the window when my phone rang, I looked at caller id and it was flashing unknown and immediately my heart started beating louder. All the Cullen's came rushing into the room, obviously in reaction my change in heart rate.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Ruby" It was the last person I expected to hear from, although I didn't hate her we barely spoke as she didn't particularly like me, she thought I was distracting Sam from more important things.

"Ruby, why are you phoning, where's Dean?" I didn't think I could cope if Dean had gone missing too.

"Dean and Bobby have gone after another lead, I am phoning you to tell you we think we found Sam" She spoke with little emotion in her voice.

"WHAT! Where, how, tell me everything!" My voice went an octave higher as the thought that Sam might come back to me.

"Calm down Bella, we aren't sure but we hope. I was listening in to a couple of demons who were bragging about capturing some hunter who was important to Lilith" So far this sounded like Sam. "From the sounds of it they have had him since he went missing and have sent proof to Lilith they have him, and I don't mean pictures Bella" Ruby never minced her words, especially with me. "I managed to find out where they are keeping him and Dean and Bobby are on their way over there now, but I warn you Bella, Lilith knows where he is so you just have to hope they get to him before she does. Look I have to go, I said I would phone you then join them"

"Thank you Ruby, can you tell Dean that if it is Sam I want him to put him in the impala and come straight to me, ok?" My voice was cracking and I felt someone rub my back.

"I will, I just hope it is him and we get there in time, be strong Bella, Sam will need you." I put the phone down and turned into Rosalie's arms and sobbed. I had never felt so close to Rosalie as I had since she came back into my life 4 weeks ago, it was strange but nice.

"Bella, I don't want to sound like a pessimist but you have to prepare yourself for the fact that they might not make it in time, ok?" Carlisle spoke slowly to me and I nodded my head before curling myself up in a ball and resumed looking out the window.

Esme came and offered to make me something to eat, obviously thinking I would now I had news of Sam but I wasn't hungry. I could hear Tristan crying in the next room but I couldn't face him, I asked Alice to check on him.

"Bella, he is hungry, you want to feed him?" I turned and saw Alice was holding him indicating to pass him to me. I turned away, his eyes were open, I couldn't look at them.

"No, that's ok Alice, you can do it. He likes you" A solitary tear ran down my face as I heard her head towards the kitchen, what must they think of me? I was a terrible mother, I can't stand to look at my son and had found myself wishing several times that he didn't exist.

Minutes seemed like hours and hours felt like days as I waited for Dean to call me, even if only to tell me it wasn't Sam. The silence in the room was horrible, I could feel the Cullen's all staring at me but didn't look away from the window to meet their gaze. I found myself rocking backwards and forwards after 7 hours of silence, ignoring those around me trying to convince me to eat. It got dark outside and I started to fear the worst, what if Lilith had been there when Dean and Uncle Bobby arrived? What if she had killed them all and Ruby? I would never know what had become of them, where would I go? What would I do? I knew the answer to that question, I would spend however long it took me hunting down Lilith and not resting until she was dead. Tristan didn't even enter into the equation, I would put him up for adoption or leave him with someone, he would never know his family that was the best thing I could do for him. He didn't need the burden of knowing where he came from to affect his life, he didn't need to know his family had all been taken away from him. I couldn't look after him, he needed someone who loved him unconditionally and without Sam I would never be able to. Sam had convinced me we could make this work and without him I no longer believed it.

The darkness soon turned into light again and I had not slept a wink, it shouldn't have taken this long. I could feel my heart breaking, I was mentally preparing myself for a life on the road, searching for revenge. I decided to give Dean a few more hours, make it a nice round 24 hours then I was going to put my plans in action. For the first time in a long time I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind, if he or any of the other Cullen's got a hint of my plan they would try and stop me but I was determined.

I sensed movement behind me, it was then I noticed that Tristan was crying, Esme had gone to deal with him. The silence was broken by Edward.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do? If Sam isn't found soon she is going to fall apart. She barely eats, she is practically skin and bone, can't you do something?" I heard Edward speak about me as if I wasn't in the room or had gone totally crazy.

"All we can do is help her when she wants us to, and just pray that Sam will be here soon. You and I know that he is the only person who is going to make her feel better. Edward, I understand you are worried but we have to remain strong for Bella, she needs our support, not our pity."

A tear slowly crept down my face, not only was I hurting but I was causing pain to others around me, but I just couldn't focus on that now, I needed Sam. He was the only person I wanted to speak to or see and I felt like that wish was getting further and further out of my grasp.

I was brought back to reality when my phone started ringing. I jumped in my seat and grabbed the phone without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" my throat hurt from lack of use and fluids but at the point I didn't care.

"Bella!"

"Dean, was it him, is he ok?" Carlisle came over to me holding me tight as if expecting the worst news.

"Calm, breathe, yes it was him, we got him back and I am bringing him straight to you, I" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Can I talk to him, please Dean" I was so relieved to know he had been found, maybe my life could resume. Carlisle relaxed his hold on me and rubbed my back instead.

"Bella, he isn't in a good way, by the looks of it he has been tortured for weeks, the only reason I am not taking him straight to hospital is because I am hoping that Carlisle can fix him better. I dealt with anything major before I moved him but still he is in bad shape Bells. He is currently unconscious but breathing. The only words he spoke to me before passing out again were Iz and love." I could hear the pain in Dean's voice and knew it was bad. "I should be there in a few hours Bella, hold on. I told you I would get him" Dean spoke fast and with urgency in his voice.

"If he wakes up again, tell him I love him"

"Of course Bells, see you soon" I dropped the phone down and the last thing I remembered was seven voices call out to me as everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Reunions

**AN// Hey! Sorry it's been a while, been busy! Was going to post this chapter a few days ago but it needed some tweaking and I never had the time to do it! Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy!!**

**P.S. Anyone waiting for an update on my other story, Our Time is Over, never fear, I am currently working on the next chapter and hopefully it should be posted soon! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" A voice was calling to me but I couldn't open my eyes. Where was I? My head felt like it was buzzing and I couldn't focus my thoughts.

"Mmm, hm" I groaned as I turned over and realised I lying on a sofa, how had I got here? Where was here?

"Come on Bella, Dean and Sam should be here soon" I shot up as all the memories of the last few weeks came flooding back to me.

"Sam! God, how long have I been out?" I met the topaz eyes that were staring at me with concern.

"A few hours, I can hear the rumble of the impala engine, they should be here soon" Carlisle's voice had always been calm and collected and it was no different then, I found it reassuring.

I jumped up and ran outside to wait for their arrival, I needed to see Sam with my own eyes, prove to myself he was alive. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett joined me outside, I could only imagine they were there to carry Sam inside so that Carlisle could tend to his needs.

After 5 minutes I was getting impatient and was close to calling Dean when the impala came into view. Dean had barely pulled up outside the house before I flung the back door open. The sight that met my eyes almost made me break down for the hundredth time in a month, Sam was lying over the back seats covered in slash marks, dried blood covering most of his near naked body. The demons had stripped him down to his boxers and inflicted hundreds of knife cuts all over his body. There were some burn marks too, several of his fingers looked broken and his face was covered in bruises in various degrees of healing. Carlisle supervised as Jasper and Emmett slowly and gently got Sam out of the car and took him into the house where I could hear the others gasp at the sight of him. Dean came over to me and pulled me into a hug and I could see he had been crying.

We made our way into the house where I found they had placed Sam on the dining table and Carlisle was washing the dried blood off Sam to get a better look at his wounds. The others were standing back watching in amazement at the amount of wounds Sam had. I walked over to him and took his hand, wiping his hair out of his face and watched his chest to see that he was breathing. Dean leant against the wall and I knew it was taking every ounce of his strength to not punch something.

"Is he going to be ok? Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"Well on a first glance he has several broken ribs, broken fingers, a dislocated knee, about 20 burns, over 200 hundred cuts and has lost a lot of blood. My main concern is the fact that someone seems to have cut off his little finger of his left hand and not bothered to stitch it up." My head shot up at this and my eyes were quickly drawn to the missing digit. The wound looked sore and was no doubt infected, how much pain and suffering had he gone through. My pain paled into comparison when I thought about what Sam had gone through. "But he should pull through. We just have to give his body time to gather itself together, he has been through a lot." What an understatement that was! My thoughts pulled together and I realised that all of the Cullen's were in the room and did not seemed bothered by the blood.

"Um, guys not meaning to sound ungrateful or anything but how are you coping with the blood lust? Shouldn't you all be fighting each other off to get to Sam, not that I mind or anything!" I was very confused, I should have realised when I gave birth to Tristan that they hadn't been affected by the blood but my mind was a bit preoccupied!

"We aren't quite sure either Bella but Sam's, Dean's and your blood has no affect on us. It was the same 3 years ago, it must be something to do with the tattoo's, you have no smell" Edward answered for the group and I was a bit taken aback but nodded and accepted their answer.

I looked over at Dean who had a look of guilt in his eyes. "Dean, what's the matter?"

"There is something I should tell you Bella, but I don't want to, Sam will hate me if I do" Tears slid down his face and my heart broke at the sight, Dean rarely broke down especially in front of non-family members, so for him to do so it had to be serious. I slowly made my way over to him and took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What Dean, tell me, it's ok, I am sure whatever it is Sam will forgive you" He looked down to meet my gaze and I could see the pain in his eyes, something was tormenting him.

"When Bobby and I found Sam, he, he" Dean let out a huge sob and slid down the wall. "It's all my fault! It's my job to look after him, he's my little brother! I failed him! I failed Dad! He told me to look after Sammy and I let him die, then I let him get tortured for weeks! What sort of brother does that?" He put his face between his knees and sobbed.

"Dean, come on, look at me, Sam knows you would do everything in your power to protect him! You went to Hell for him! This isn't your fault! If John was here he would be proud of everything you have done for this family, I know I am!" I pulled his face up to look at me and saw he was hiding something from me. "What Dean? What aren't you telling me?"

"Bell, you know the last thing I said to Sam before he disappeared?" I was confused, what had this to do with what had happened to Sam, but I knew Dean needed to tell me so I let him.

"No"

"We argued about you, well more I shouted at him and he took it. He was moping and moaning about being away from you for longer than we originally thought. I told him to stop acting like a girl and suck it up like a man, and that he couldn't let you affect a hunt otherwise he might as well just leave the rest of us to it! I was so angry Bells, his mind wasn't on the job and I was scarred he was going to get hurt. I said things a brother should never say. I..I, I said that I should have never let him marry you as he was obviously incapable of doing anything useful anymore! I practically called him useless, that's why he ran after those demons he was proving a point to me!" Dean's sobs got louder again, I had never seen Dean this broken.

"It wasn't you Dean, Sam would have run after those demons no matter what you had said to him. You and I both know that Sam is hell bent on finding Lilith and ending this once and for all. Don't blame yourself! You were scared and lashed out, that's all. Spending hours together in the impala will have that effect on a person, Sam knows you didn't mean it. He knows you better than you do so he won't be upset. You are not to blame for this!" I looked over to Sam laying unconscious on the table. "He has suffered serious injuries before and you heard Carlisle he is going to be fine."

"From his injuries maybe but not from…. from everything else"

"What do you mean, Dean?" Carlisle took a step over towards us. "If something else happened to Sam, I need to know so I can help him" He spoke calmly and made gentle movements so as to not freak Dean out. I saw Dean flinch as Carlisle approached him but he seemed to calm when he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, I only want to help"

"When Bobby and I arrived, Sam was strapped to a table, he, he, was being tortured, the demons were hanging him upside down. They were tormenting him, they told him that I had betrayed him, that I had told them where he was and that Bella and the baby were dead. They said Lilith had found out about the baby and had personally destroyed both of them. From the sounds of it they had been telling him this for days, they had him convinced, he was begging them to kill him, put him out of his misery, he said he had nothing to live for now. As they sliced his skin he didn't even cry out, you wouldn't have known they were doing anything to him. He didn't even try to exorcise them, he was so broken Bells, I am sorry" Dean's sobs took over again and I understood what Dean had meant when he kept apologising. I didn't blame Dean at all, we both knew how much family meant to Sam, losing Dean had been hard but to hear your wife and unborn child are dead must have been too much for Sam. To think your only other family was responsible for their deaths would have been the final straw for Sam, mentally he was going to be a mess when he regained consciousness.

"It's not your fault Dean, I am not angry with you, only those bastards that took him, I hope you made them suffer before you exorcised their arses!" I pulled Dean to me and rubbed his back as he let out all the emotion he had been holding in since Sam had disappeared.

Once Dean's sobs had ceased I managed to convince him to go get some sleep, he tried to argue but I had Emmett drag him to a bed. The Cullen's except Carlisle went hunting, they had been going individually since Tristan had been born but they knew I needed some space now. I stayed with Sam whilst Carlisle bandaged, cleaned and stitched his wounds, Sam never regained consciousness the entire time. After a solid hour of working Carlisle had dealt with each wound, we had not spoken at all and in silence he left me alone with my husband for the first time in a month.

"Sam, baby, please wake up. I need you, our son needs you, I can't do this on my own. He looks so much like you, I could barely stand to look at him these last few weeks." Tears were steadily falling down my face as I held his hand and stroked his hair. He showed no reactions that I was there and I again found myself watching his chest just to make sure he was still breathing.

"I love you more than anything please don't leave me" I couldn't control my emotions anymore and I completely broke down, the sound of my sobs could probably be heard miles away as I rested my face against his neck and cried harder than I thought possible.


	12. Chapter 12: Unconscious Trauma

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I lost my focus but hopefully I have got it back!! Hope it was worht the wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"Bella, Bella, come on, wake up." A familiar voice drifted into my subconscious. I opened my eyes and realised I had fallen asleep in my seat next to Sam. "Bella, you should go lay down, you can't do anything for Sam here" Edward's concerned face was staring straight at me, this was the first time we had been alone together in 3 years.

His face was very close to mine, I could feel his cool breath on my face but once I had regained full consciousness I pulled back, he noticed and took a step back. His face showed hurt but he remained in the room.

"No, I have to be here when he wakes up, I have to be the first face he sees. He needs to see I am ok. I can't put him through any more pain, I won't!" I looked towards Sam and saw he hadn't moved since Emmett and Jasper had placed him on the dining table. I took hold of his right hand and gently started stroking it again.

"I think Sam would prefer you looked after yourself than.."

"What would you know about what Sam would want! You didn't try to get to know him when you had the opportunity so don't pretend to care now!" My anger flared and the temptation to throw something at Edward was very strong. The hand that wasn't comforting Sam clenched into a fist.

"I know because if it was me I would rather die than see any harm ever come to you. I care Bella because he matters to you, I know I lost every right to you that day 3 years ago but I understand now how my actions were wrong. I love you, always will but if Sam is who you want then I would love to get to know him and Dean better." His tone indicated to me that he was serious and my temper calmed down a bit.

"Ok, I believe you but I am not leaving him, he has to see I am ok, if he wakes up and I am not there he will still believe me to be dead and I don't want to think about what he might do!" I ran my fingers through his hair again and his head moved slightly.

"Sam? Sam, can you here me? It's Iz, fudgie? I grabbed Sam's hand trying to get him to wake up. Sam started tossing and turning mumbling and groaning. He seemed to be having a nightmare, something he hadn't suffered from since just after Jess died.

"Iz, no, no, Iz come back, no don't leave me. I love you, don't do this, Iz" The distress in his voice was horrible, he seemed in so much pain. I wondered what he was seeing, what was causing him so much distress?

"I am right here, please just open your eyes, please" Tears ran down my face as I gently stoked his but it did nothing to calm him.

"Iz, no, please, no, come back" he continued to toss and turn for a few more minutes until he fell back into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

"I am not going anywhere, please come back to me?" I noticed the other Cullen's had entered the room during Sam's subconscious distress.

"What's going on, is Sam awake?" Esme came straight towards me when she saw the tears on my face.

"No, he is having a nightmare, he keeps calling for me, asking me not to leave. I am trying to tell him I am here but he can't hear me. Esme what am I going to do!" I collapsed into Esme's welcoming arms as she tried to comfort me.

"What's going on? Bells? Sam isn't, he isn't?" Dean came in the room, he looked like he hadn't slept much and his eyes were still red and puffy from crying. I ran from Esme's arms to Dean's who wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"No, he just had a dream telling me not go, I don't know what to do Dean, tell me what to do" He stroked my hair and comforted me whilst I sobbed.

"I don't know Bells, but you know as well as I do that Sammy is a fighter, we have to trust that he will fight this" I could tell Dean didn't know what to say, he was scared that Sam believing his family to be dead would just give up he just wouldn't verbalise it, so I did.

"But what if he doesn't, what if he believes the demons, he won't fight, you know that! Family means everything to him!" I pulled back to look in his eyes, we both knew the truth of the situation.

"Well in that case we have to some how make him realise you are alive, keep talking to him, just let him hear your voice." I nodded into his chest, took a deep breath and made my way back over to Sam who had ceased tossing and turning and had returned to his coma-like state. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked over to my husband, I knew I looked a wreck but right now that didn't matter.

"Fudgie, baby, come on, you have to fight this, we need you, I need you. Tristan, your son, needs you. Please!" He made no sign he knew I was there, I turned to Carlisle. "Can he be moved, put into a bed, something more comfortable? Preferably our bed back in the cabin, maybe it will remind him of before he left?" I met Carlisle's gaze and he nodded before indicating for Jasper and Emmett to pick Sam up gently. Dean and I followed silently as they carried him to the bedroom we had shared for one night. I pulled back the covers for them as the placed him in the middle of the bed, he looked peaceful as if he was simply asleep, recovering after a hunt. I thanked them and they left leaving me and Dean alone with Sam.

"You should get some sleep Bells, I know I am one to talk but I am going to go and try for a few hours, you should do the same." Dean spoke softly his eyes never leaving Sam for any signs of movement.

"I know and I will try, but I won't be able to sleep properly until Sam wakes up and I know he is going to be alright." Dean went to leave the room. "Dean" He stopped, his hand on the door handle and looked at me. "Thank you, thank you for bringing him back to me" Dean gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and left the room. I sighed and made my way over to the bed, I pulled off my trousers and Sam's shirt that I had been wearing ever since he had gone missing, leaving me in my pants and strappy top and gently got into the bed next to him. I tried not to lean on him for fear of hurting him but I got close enough that I could feel his body heat and smell his scent, both brought me comfort. I gently laid my head on his shoulder and laid my arm protectively across his bruised and battered chest as exhaustion took over.


	13. Chapter 13: Denial or Belief?

**AN: Hey!! This chapter took me a while to fine tune! hopefully it's alright now!! Hope you guys enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

I opened my eyes slowly as the dawning light crept through the curtains, for the first time in weeks I felt well rested and I knew why and he was lying beside me. Even though I had yet to see his gorgeous eyes I trusted Carlisle in his assessment that I would see them again and hopefully soon. The sleep seemed to have helped calm me down, exhaustion had made me slightly neurotic which only now did I realise was not healthy for me. I watched Sam sleeping for what felt like hours, just content to watch his chest rise and fall slowly, happy in the knowledge that he was back with me. A knock at the door stirred me from my musings, and I looked over to see Dean slowly step into the room.

"Hey, how is he this morning?" He asked, looking at Sam who hadn't stirred from his slumber despite Sam normally being a light sleeper.

"Well there hasn't been any more nightmares but he hasn't woken up" I slid out the bed and pulled on some clean jeans. "But he will do!"

"Wow Bells you are a bit more confident about that this morning." Dean looked confused, not that I was surprised I had been a bit mentally unstable the last time he had seen me.

"I trust Carlisle, if he says Sam will pull through this then he will. I also believe in Sam, despite everything he has been through and however much pain he has suffered he will fight."

"Maybe" Dean conceded although I knew he just thought I was going through denial at how bad Sam's condition actually was. "Would you like me to get you something to eat? Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds brilliant, I haven't had any for 6 long months, and maybe something to eat?" I tilted my head and put on my puppy dog face, Dean knew I was asking him to get me the one and only thing he could cook.

"Coming right up Bells" He chuckled as he left the room, despite me feeling more confident about Sam's recovery I still wasn't comfortable leaving him so I stayed with him.

20 minutes later Dean came back in the room carrying a tray, the sight almost caused me to burst into laughter. Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester was carrying a tray with food on it like a domesticated housewife! As he saw my huge grin he cocked his head to the side in confusion. I had sat myself back on the bed next to the still unconscious Sam so Dean placed the ray on my lap with a flourish.

"Just for you, coffee, white, extra cream, 2 sugars and my fabulous and tasty extra greasy bacon sandwich with huge lashings of ketchup with a hint of Tabasco" As disgusting and foul as that sounds it is one of the best things I have ever tasted. I had missed it terribly whilst pregnant and this was the first opportunity I had, had to have one.

"Thanks Dean!" I grabbed the sandwich and took a huge bite, sauce dripping down my chin but I didn't care the taste sensation was unbelievable. Dean just stood there watching me, he had always found my facial expressions hilarious when I ate this. I only felt embarrassed when all of the Cullen's walked in the room, as they saw me they stopped in shock and I can't say I blame them! The Bella they remembered was always a delicate eater and would have never eaten something so greasy but living on the road, eating in diners most of the time meant I had gotten a liking for greasy food. I quickly wiped my face of sauce and put the sandwich back on the plate.

"Well that's new!" Alice's face was hilarious, the scandal of me eating something this greasy was obviously too much for her.

"You caught me! Sorry but Dean makes an awesome bacon sandwich!" I smiled at them and they all looked taken aback with my mood. "Don't look at me like that! I feel much more optimistic today and have already had Dean on my case so can at least one of you at least pretend to think Sam is going to wake up!"

"Sorry Bella, I do believe Sam is going to recover from this, I just came to check his wounds" Carlisle sounded sincere as he walked over to the other side of the bed and gave Sam a quick check over. I ran my hand through Sam's hair as Carlisle assessed his knee which was swollen from where it had been dislocated, suddenly I felt Sam stirring next to me.

"Sam? Baby, it's me, Iz, please wake up" I grabbed his good hand and continued stroking his hair as slowly, everyone else watched in silence as slowly Sam's eyes opened.

"Iz? That you?" Sam's words were slightly slurred and he sounded very confused but he was awake and that's all that mattered to me. Silent tears flowed down my face as I looked over to Dean who was smiling for the first time since Tristan was born.

"Yeah, it's me. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice." I tightened my hold on his hand as for the first time in 3 weeks I got to look in the eyes of my husband. He tried to sit up and Dean rushed over to help him, that's when he realised we weren't alone. As he met Dean's gaze he flinched and I could see how much that hurt Dean, who took a step back and let me help Sam sit up in the bed.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Carlisle switched to doctor mode and made his way over to check Sam's vitals.

"Sore, groggy but nothing I haven't felt before, although I am a bit confused" He looked to me for clarification, not Dean who hadn't moved since retreating from Sam.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked, not wanting to bring up painful memories for him but knew Carlisle needed to assess his mental health.

"I remember we had just finished up with the shape shifters and were packing up our stuff to come back when Ruby turned up. Lilith knew where we were and was sending an army. I wanted to phone you but….didn't" As Sam hesitated he looked fleetingly at Dean who had dropped his head in shame. We all knew what he had left out, Dean and his argument. "We were out numbered, we got split up, I ran after a small group of them, then it goes blank. Just flashes, not much, the only thing I really remember is pain and blood." I sighed out of relief, he didn't remember what the demons had said to him, hopefully he would never remember. "How long have I been gone?" He looked at me with his famous puppy dog eyes and I felt my heartbeat increase, I knew all the Cullen's would be able to hear it but didn't care.

"3 weeks, 3 very long and distressing weeks. But it doesn't matter now, you are here!" I kissed his cheek , not wanting to have a big reunion kiss in front of everyone because I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop once I started.

"3 weeks, but the baby, I missed it didn't I?" Sam started getting distressed, his eyes grew large as he realised my stomach wasn't the size of a barrel anymore. "No the demons, they got to you, Lilith, she, she, I knew it, oh god, how, but, no, my fault, its all my fault!" Sam started thrashing round in the bed getting more and more distressed thinking that some how Lilith had got to the baby. I tried in vain to comfort him and tell him that nothing had happened to the baby but he wouldn't or couldn't hear me. After almost 5 minutes of him in distress he collapsed from exhaustion back into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14: Fractured Families

**AN// Hey guys!! Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I lost my muse and struggled to get this chapter written. Hopefully my muse is back to stay, hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural just this storyline.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

After Sam had collapsed in exhaustion I burst into tears, the hope I had been holding onto since waking up just vanished. I feared I would never have my Sam back. Dean came over to me trying to comfort me but I found myself too angry with him to accept his arms. I pushed him away, stunning both him and all the Cullens.

"Stay away from me and Sam, this is all your fault! If you had been a better brother to him this would have never happened! I hate you! Leave, never come back, we don't need you! GO!" I shouted at Dean, the venom in my voice made even Emmett back off, I couldn't stand Dean being in the same room as me at this precise moment. Underneath the anger I knew it wasn't Dean's fault but right now I needed someone to blame and Dean was there. Dean stood with his back against the wall, stunned into silence, the Cullen's were also stunned into silence, they had never seen me when I was angry, they had witnessed me on the phone but never face to face confrontation.

"Bells, I, I, I'm sorry" Was all Dean managed to stammer out.

"SHUT UP! I don't care! It's your job to protect him, he's your brother, that's all I have ever asked of you, that's all your father ever asked of you! Every time you have left me in a motel room the only thing that has kept me from running out and following you is the thought that you were there to protect Sam, that you would never let anything happen to him! Well guess what Dean, if that is what you call protecting then let me tell you something, you failed!" I knew my words were cutting at Dean's heart and they were exactly what he was already telling himself but I didn't care, the pain at nearly losing Sam was too much.

Dean took another step back before he ran out of the room and soon I heard the distinctive sound of the impala engine. I knew I should have felt guilty at hurting Dean that much and I should be worried about what he was going to do but I didn't. I looked over to the Cullen's who were frozen in place, I could tell they didn't believe how I could be so cruel to Dean, I ignored them and focussed my attention back to Sam who was sleeping peacefully again. I wiped his sweaty brow and cleaned up the cuts on his arms from where he had fought our grip before sitting down on the bed next to him, just content to watch his face as he slept. I knew someone was going to break the silence soon but I wasn't going to be the one to do it.

"Bella, Bella" Alice spoke quietly but her voice was clear in the silence of the room.

"What?" I snapped coldly back at her, if they wanted me to feel sorry for Dean then they were going to be disappointed.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on Dean there? He loves Sam just as much as you, he feels bad enough about what happened without you shouting at him too" Never in all the time I had known Alice had I ever hated her as much as I did at that moment.

"How dare you? How dare you stand there and tell me how I should feel? How I should act? My husband is currently laying unconscious after being tortured mentally and physically for 3 weeks because Dean wasn't there for him when he needed him. So don't you dare stand up for him! My life has been hell for the last few weeks because Dean got upset that Sam loves someone other than him! I suggest you leave this room right now because Sam and I do not need anyone with that attitude anywhere near us!" I glared at her, probably for the first time in the whole time I had known her and still there was no guilt. Stunned into silence the Cullens walked out the room, shutting the door behind them, leaving me and my husband alone.

It was 5 minutes until I could summon the courage to look at Sam again, he was still laying still, unconscious, on the bed although by the look on his face I was positive he was suffering internally. I could only imagine the horrors that were flashing in front of his eyes. I walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Sam, my face level with his and slowly and gently stroked his soft brown hair out of his eyes. He leant into my touch and my heart lifted, it was then I knew that we would make it through this, that our love would survive anything.

"Sam, baby, everything is going to be fine, I am always going to be here, I am never going to leave you again, you hear that? Even if you use those ridiculously gorgeous puppy dog eyes on me are you going to convince me to stay behind while you go out and fight. I promised you on our wedding day that I would do everything naturally and supernaturally possible to protect and support you and I intend to keep that promise. Fudge, our baby is safe and alive, he looks just like you, he needs you just as much as I need you, come on baby wake up" I whispered into his ear before pulling back so I could watch his face again, he made no indication that he had heard a word I had said and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from crying again.

"I need you too" A voice rang out and I opened my eyes in shock and found Sam's beautiful orbs looking back at me.

"Sam!" I lunged forward and pulled him into a fierce hug, never wanting to let go.

"Sssh, Iz, it's ok, thank you for not giving up on me" He calmed me down, which I found frustrating despite everything he had gone through he was still the calmer of the two of us!

"Sam, baby, don't ever leave me again, I won't live through it, I barely made it this time!" I spoke so fast I barely had time to breathe, I kissed him on the cheek, then the other one. "We have a beautiful son, spitting image of his daddy" I spoke again before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Lilith didn't get to us, we are both fine, physically anyway, not sure the same can be said for my sanity. I thought I had lost you" I felt tears well behind my eyes before I finally got what I had been craving for the last 4 weeks, mine and Sam's lips met for a passion filled kiss which soon became much deeper. Before either of us knew what was happening I was straddling Sam and my hands were roaming his chest until suddenly Sam let out a gasp as I made contact with a particularly nasty burn. "Sam! Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean, I got carried away, I didn't mean" I was silenced by Sam placing a finger on my lips.

"Don't apologise, we both got carried away but weeks of separation will do that. Now how about I try and sit up and you go and get our son, I need to see him." I could see the hidden meaning in Sam's words, he needed to see Tristan before he would believe that no harm had come to us in his absence.

"Ok, but afterwards you are going to let Carlisle look at you, promise?" It wasn't so much a request, more a demand.

"I promise, but only once I have held my son" Sam's answer was just as firm as my demand, I smiled at him and quickly made my way to the Cullens, where Tristan was currently staying.

When I enterred their home I found that there was no one around, I was shocked, I knew that there was no way they would leave Tristan alone in the house, I quickly made my way to the room they had kindly made into a nursery for him and found Carlisle sitting in a chair reading whilst Tristan slept.

"Oh, Carlisle, there you are, I am sure you heard, Sam is awake and I am just taking Tristan to see him, but afterwards would you be able to look over Sam's injuries, please" I asked Carlisle, no longer embarrassed to ask Carlisle for help.

"Of course Bella, I am glad Sam is awake and I am sorry if Alice offended you earlier, she was just concerned for you" At Carlisle's words I remembered what I had said to Alice earlier and internally I cringed, she didn't deserve my rage.

"I know Carlisle, and as soon as I see her I will apologise, and to Dean too, he isn't to blame for any of this" It was only as I said the words did I realise how cruel I had been to Dean earlier. I walked up to the crib where my son was sleeping and for the first time since he had been born I looked at him and felt nothing but love for him. I carefully and gently picked him up and slowly walked back to where Sam was waiting for us.


End file.
